1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head box for manufacturing a fibrous pulp web, e.g., a paper web, in which the head box includes a sectioned pulp suspension inlet feed device, a microturbulence device, and an intermediate channel. The head box also includes a plurality of positionally adjustable partitions that extend into the intermediate channel. The head box of the present invention may also include a device for controlling the effective width of a sectioned fluid flow.
2. Background and Material Information
In general, a head box should, at the latest in front of an outlet, regulate pulp consistency and a fiber orientation cross-sectional profile of a paper pulp suspension. In this manner, the surface weight and fiber orientation cross-sectional profile of the paper web correspond to desired specifications across an entire width and generally remain constant.
Accordingly, a modern head box is equipped with sectioned fluid supply lines, which make it possible to individually supply each section in the head box, to control consistency of pulp flow, and, thereby a web thickness in this section, and/or to create cross-flows in the head box by sectionally feeding the pulp suspension. In this manner, control of fiber orientation cross-sectional profile of the produced web may be achieved.
An example of such a head box has been discussed in German Patent Application 40 19 593 A1. This known head box includes a pulp feed inlet that is sectioned across the width of the machine. In this manner, the composition of the suspension and/or the throughput can be individually adjusted in the individual sections. This head box also includes an intermediate channel with one or two subsequently arranged eddy-inserts, an intermediate chamber located between the intermediate channel and the eddy-inserts, if necessary, and a discharge nozzle.
A disadvantageous of this type of head box is that the intermediate chambers are necessary and that these intermediate chambers cause an overlapping of changes in one section and in neighboring sections. As a result, the effective width of the sectional alternations cannot be controlled.